


A Final Resting Place

by TheArtOfSarcasm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Convo, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtOfSarcasm/pseuds/TheArtOfSarcasm
Summary: Gabriel had a long work day, and can’t wait to finally go to sleep and put the day behind him. However, what good is ending the day if he doesn’t talk with Jack?





	A Final Resting Place

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend long past
> 
> I never wanted your life story, and now I’m attached. Don’t ever give up hope. Please.

It had been an extremely long day for Gabe. He’d just gotten back from a mission at noon, which he then spent the next hour debriefing. Directly afterwards, he found out that Jesse had shot a hole in the ceiling while training and had quite simply yelled at the young man for his stupidity in this all.  
Just as it seemed he could get back to the silence of his office, he ended up having to debrief a different mission that some other Blackwatch agents had just returned from. It was an utterly confusing mission with barely any success to be found.  
Finally, he managed to get to his office. Even if he ended up doing papers for the rest of the evening, it was better than anything else he had done that day.  
And then he was there, still sat in the same seat for the last few hours. It had been about 9:00, and he sure as hell didn’t want to stay up much later. Glancing at the clock, he pushed the remaining papers to the side for later and got up.  
“Athena,” he grumbled, “remind me to do this in the morning.”  
“Of course Commander Reyes,” Athena said mechanically.  
With that, he made a beeline back towards his room for some well deserved rest.  
———  
When he returns to his room after a quick walk between the two places, he opens the door to the faint sound of running water.  
Dropping his bag, shoes, and jacket by the door, he slowly makes his way towards the bathroom. The door was ajar and he could see his lover brushing his teeth, the water still running. He looks just as fed up with today as he was. Gabe sighs lightly and makes his way towards the door. Stepping inside, he circles around Jack and reachs for his own toothbrush.  
Jack barely acknowledges the taller man, giving only a faint nod towards him. Gabe begins putting toothpaste onto his brush, not caring much for the fact he’s probably going to put a bit too much on it.  
And so, they are brushing their teeth in that blissful silence. The two of them staring into the mirror in front of them, trying (and failing) to brush their teeth successfully. Gabriel decides to reach a hand up, combing through the blond’s hair with little effort or intent. Jack grumbles and swats the hand away, but otherwise makes very little effort to get Gabe to stop.  
It is like that that they go about their business, the ghost of a scowl on Jack’s face and the Hispanic’s fatigued eyes make it a good time for bed.  
Jack leans over to spit, to which Gabe finally removes his hand. Said hand had almost become entangled in the slightly messy hair. He leans back up and takes his hand to his own face to wipe off the spit and extra toothpaste.  
With that, he leaves the small room for the bed, leaving Gabriel alone with his thoughts for the while. It had been a long day for the both of them. Far too long, if you asked Gabe.  
After only a half a minute more, Gabriel finally spat out his own toothpaste as well, cleaning off his mouth with his upper arm.  
He steps back into the room, where the lamp on the bedside table was still lit. The blond was curled up in bed, obviously tired after today. Gabriel sat onto the edge of the bed, making it dip slightly from the weight. He removed his shirt, socks, and pants tiredly. It left him in his boxers, but neither of them minded. Lifting up the sheet, he slips into bed, thankful for some sort of comfort today.  
Jack opens his eyes dreamily and smiles at him. He smiles back in turn, his own equally lazy. They stay like that for a while, just looking with no words needing to be said. Finally, Gabe speaks up, “Hey.”  
Jack seems to wake up slightly at the noise, “Hey.”  
“How was your day?” Gabe asks, somewhat knowing how it would have gone.  
Jack chuckles softly and breathily, “You can only guess. How was yours?”  
Gabe rests a hand under his own face, giving him a bit of leverage, “Jesse shot a hole in the ceiling.”  
The blond raises an eyebrow, “How’d he manage that?”  
The Hispanic shrugs, a humorous smile beginning to tug at his lips, “Never asked.”  
Jack huffs, but smiles nonetheless.  
He turns onto his side, reaching out his arm to the bedside table’s lamp. He shuts it off quickly and turns back to Gabe, resting his hand by his side once again.  
Gabe kisses the other man’s forehead, to which Jack smiles and ever so slightly leans into it.  
Moving downwards, he kisses Jack’s lips. It wasn’t a rough move, nor a needy one. Rather a move of passion and purity in the situation. The other makes kisses in return, complying with the love of this small moment.  
It never evolved into anything more - never would have. Even if they’d wanted to in the slightest, they were far too fatigued to even comprehend the time here.  
They soon fell asleep like that, close-faced and only slightly tangled together. It was blissful, peaceful, and wondrous.  
The war here wasn’t over - far from it - but when there were moments like this, well, time itself could be even less than a passing thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Found a grammatical or Spelling Error?  
> Have a problem with the plot?  
> Just want to comment? Please do! I love your feedback! It absolutely warms my heart.


End file.
